Laurel Tree
by mereditholiver
Summary: Previously: Kenzi Adama was accidentally shot by her sister, Starbuck. Kenzi revealed to Lee that she was pregnant before passing out. Will the Adama's marriage survive? Will Kenzi? Will their child?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of Battlestar Galactica nor anything affiliated with the program. I'm merely a writer trying to weave a tale for personal enjoyment. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

PREMISE: _This is the sequel to Apollo and Daphne. _

_When we last left our characters, Kara and Sam had tried to end a hostage situation started by Sesha Abinell in retaliation of the death of her husband by the Cylon Sharon. They had taken out the hostage takers, but Kenzi had been hit by a bullet meant for the woman kidnapping her, Dee Dualla. Kara had fired her weapon just as Dee pushed Kenzi in front of her. The bullet struck Kenzi and she's near death. Kenzi reveals to her husband before she passes out that she's expecting their child. Doc Cottle takes Kenzi to surgery and her friends and family sit and wait for the outcome._

Lee sat in the chair facing their bed. He stared into the dark, thinking of the events of the last five days. He realized in less than a week, his entire life had taken a complete turn.

He'd started the week on day 20 since he'd last made love to his wife; (Frakking sounded so dirty now that they were married); day 18 since their fight; 17 since she'd returned to Galactica for their 'break'; 15 since he'd last laid eyes on her and 7 since they'd last had a personal conversation. They talked regularly about ship business, but usually with the buffer of his father or Kara between them.

He remembered the day in a haze. Certain events were vivid and ran in his mind with such detail it was like watching a movie. A nightmare of a movie. Other events he wasn't aware of until he read the report of what had happened from those involved.

The only thing he could swear to was what happened when Doc Cottle came out to speak with him. Lee tried not to look at the blood on his protective gown and his gloves, knowing it was Kenzi's. He focused on the look in the man's eyes. It seemed almost like resignation. Like he dreaded what he was about to say, but knew it had to be done.

"_I've done everything I could," Doc Cottle had said._

Lee's world stopped after those five little words.

He didn't hear anything except the beating of his own heart. He was certain he was going to die of a broken one after hearing those words.

FLASHBACK – FIVE DAYS AGO

Doc Cottle came out to see him. The normally gruff doctor looked exhausted and his eyes held a tenderness Lee swore he'd never seen before in his life. His shoulders slumped like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked at Lee and his father and said, "I did everything I could."

Lee had glanced at his father, hoping he could provide comfort. He looked at his father and registered the smile and tears on the man's face. 'Odd, when my wife has died,' he thought until he realized what the doctor was saying.

"What," Lee said, unable to believe what he'd heard.  
>"I did everything I could and managed to save both of them," Cottle said.<p>

"She's alive," Lee said, not believing what had happened.

"She is. It was pretty touchy there because she lost a lot of blood, but that woman's a fighter. And she's stubborn. She's definitely Starbuck's sister," Cottle said.

"Kara," Lee had said, kneeling next to Kara, who was being supported by Sam. "Daphne's alive."

Doc Cottle put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "She's asking for you," he said, looking at Lee.

Lee didn't need to be told a second time before he rushed to the area that held his wife.

Her stark white appearance scared him, but she had lost a lot of blood. Lee noticed more blood running into her arm. She had her eyes closed. Her long eyelashes fluttering slightly.

"Kenz," Lee said, leaning over her.

Kenzi stirred in the bed, turning her head to face him.

"Lee. I've missed you," she said.  
>Lee took her hand. "Not as much as I've missed you," he said, kissing her knuckles.<p>

"Sorry for scaring you," she said.

"Guess we're even which means you can't do it again," Lee said, teasing her.

"I'll be more careful. Promise," she said, licking her lips and closing her eyes.

"I love you, Kenzi Adama. I can't believe how I've behaved," he said, regret in his voice.

"Apology accepted. Now promise we won't fight anymore. I can't take the distance. I love you, Lee Adama," she said.

Lee kissed his wife's cheek and smiled at her. "I promise. If we do, next time I'm leaving with you," Lee said, resting his head next to Kenzi's.

FIVE DAYS LATER – PRIVATE QUARTERS

Lee leaned over the bed, watching his wife sleep. She'd been home from sick bay for a few hours. Doc Cottle had wanted to make sure Kenzi was stable before he let her leave sick bay. He had wanted to keep her for a week, but Kenzi promised Doc Cottle she would stay in her quarters on Galactica and Lee promised to watch her.

Doc Cottle warned them that he couldn't promise their child would make it. The shock to Kenzi's body wasn't good for the baby and there was a chance Kenzi could lose the baby. "If she makes it to 24 weeks, I can counteract whatever problems the blood transfusion does, but until then I can't do anything except advise bed rest and limiting stress. Saying stress-free doesn't exactly work in this environment," Doc Cottle said.

Lee was so glad to have Kenzi in the same room with him, that he couldn't bear to sleep, fearing he'd awaken to a dream. His father had allowed him to take some personal time to take care of Kenzi. He'd transferred back to Galactica, leaving the Pegasus in the hands of several qualified officers. Lee would confer with his crew if a situation arose that needed his attention. He just hoped their present position would keep the Cylons away and allow him to spend time with his wife.

Kenzi turned her head in his direction. "You're doing it again," she said, her voice heavy with sleep.

Lee sat on the bed and leaned down closer to her. "What," he asked.  
>"Watching me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm on bed rest, remember," she said, laughter in her voice.<br>Lee smiled in the dark. Leave it to Kenzi to keep that wit about her. "I know. I just can't believe it. I can't believe how I nearly had everything taken from me in one instant," Lee said, kissing the top of her head.

"Will you stop and come to bed with me. I've been in that frakking hospital bed and all I've had is you kissing and holding my hand. I'd like to feel my husband's arms around me. I've missed that so much," Kenzi said.

Lee carefully got under the blankets and Kenzi slid easily into his arms. Her fit was perfect. She curved in the right places and felt so right to Lee that he knew he'd never feel for anyone what he did for Kenzi.

"I love you," she whispered to him, kissing him.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her back.

For the first time in nearly a month, he slept beside his wife, with her in his arms, in the same bed. The gods had smiled on him.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: See previous

Kara was overjoyed that Kenzi was getting better. She was even more excited about Kenzi and Lee's child. She knew how much Kenzi wanted to have children, but her career as a pilot and the damn war seemed to have buried Kenzi's dream. Now she was married to the man she loved and was having his child.

Kara sat on her bunk and leaned back. She closed her eyes and thought about that day 5 days ago when Kenzi had been shot. She would never forget how she felt when she saw her sister for the first time after that shooting. She had fainted because she believed Kenzi had died only to find Lee prodding her to wake because Kenzi was alive. She had thanked the gods for their blessing in keeping Kenzi alive. Yeah, Kara Thrace was making progress.

FLASHBACK

Kara saw Kenzi with the blood hanging above her head and her paleness on the bed.

"Sis. Don't scare me like that. You realize if you do that again, Lee's never going to leave me alone," she said.

"At least he'd be taken care of," Kenzi said.

"No way, sis! One Adama was enough for me. He's your problem. You're having a baby. Why didn't you tell me," Kara asked.  
>"Because I just found out myself before I went to Cloud Nine," she said.<br>"Lee's excited," Kara said.  
>"So am I," Kenzi said.<p>

"I had to see you were OK," Kara said, trying not to cry.

"What's the matter? You don't cry. Is there something Doc isn't telling me," Kenzi asked.  
>"I'm sorry, sis. It's not that. It's my frakking fault your here," Kara said.<br>"No it's not. It's Dee's fault. I just wish I had paid more attention to what was going on with her now. I would have been more careful. You saved me," Kenzi said, taking her sister's hand.  
>"I shot you. I frakking shot my own sister," Kara said.<br>"It was an accident. I don't blame you at all. That was a situation I don't think anyone had expected. You didn't expect Dee to push me, did you," Kenzi asked.  
>"No," Kara answered.<p>

"Well then, it's not your fault," Kenzi said.

"I'll help you get settled when you're ready to go home," Kara said,  
>"I'm holding you to that," Kenzi said.<p>

They shared a hug before Kara slipped out of the room and Kenzi fell back asleep. Kara turned back and saw her sister's eyes flutter shut. She knew Kenzi didn't blame her for what happened, but that was fine. Kara had enough blame for the both of them.

Dee had been kept in sick bay under guard while recovering from her concussion and gunshot wound. She had spent the better part of the first few days unconscious from the head wound and then because of an infection from the gunshot wound. She spent four days in sick bay before being transferred to the brig. Something she hadn't expected.

Six days after the shooting, Dee was visited by the Admiral. She wasn't expecting him to see her.

Bill Adama entered the room and ordered the guard out. He pulled a chair up to the bars of the brig. He sat and faced Dee.

"Why did you go after Kenzi," he asked.  
>"Because I'm tired of her being so perfect. She got everything and I got nothing. My parents hated that I joined the Fleet. My biological father refused to admit that I was his child. I had just as many rights as Kenzi. She and Starbuck were such a pair. I guess I hated that, too. Then Kenzi had to come to Galactica and take Lee from me. I wanted to take something from her. I wanted to even the playing field," Dee said.<p>

The venom in her voice shocked Adama. He had always liked Dee and felt she was the best damned communications officer he'd ever had in his CIC. He didn't understand how he could have totally misread this woman.

"You nearly killed Kenzi. You nearly killed Lee," he said.  
>"I didn't kill Kenzi," Dee said.<br>"You almost did and if Kenzi had died, Lee would have, too. You almost killed their child. You still might," Adama said.  
>"Kenzi's pregnant," Dee asked. She was unconscious when Kenzi revealed her state to Lee after the shooting. No one talked about Kenzi and Lee in Dee's presence so this was the first time she'd ever heard of the forthcoming child.<p>

"Yes and if that child dies and Doc Cottle says it's related to the hostage situation, I WILL bring you up on charges. Make no mistake about that," Adama said.  
>Dee sat down on the bed. She couldn't believe that Kenzi was having Lee's baby. That wasn't part of the plan.<p>

"I'm transferring you to the prison ship because I don't want you anywhere near my family. You fooled me, Dee and you fooled Lee. Kenzi believed you were a snake. I believe she was right," Adama said, getting out of his chair and exiting the brig, the clang of the metal door loud to her ears.

Adama stopped in the hall. His conversation with Dee had gone just like he'd expected. He had wanted answers and he'd gotten them. He wasn't nearly as surprised as when he'd found out about Kenzi and Dee being related.

He went in search of Lee to check on Kenzi.

FLASHBACK

The Admiral looked at his son.

"Any idea why Dee would go along with such a plot," he asked Lee.

Lee sat back down on the chair next to his father.

"I don't think she was part of Abinell's plot. She was a means to an end and Dee wanted Kenzi out of the way," Lee said.  
>"Why," his father asked.<p>

Lee took a deep breath. Dee was in sick bay, under guard and, despite Dee's best efforts, Kenzi was alive.

"Dee is also Kenzi's sister. Her father had an affair with Dee's mom. Apparently, Dee was a bit jealous of Kenzi's relationship with their father and their father's failed acknowledgment of Dee. It's stupid. It's frakking stupid. Kenzi never hurt her," Lee said, fresh tears filling his eyes.

"I had no idea. When did Kenzi find out," Adama asked.

"During Wars College. Apparently, Dee's father had an emergency that required a donation from a family member. That's when she discovered she couldn't possibly be his daughter. That revelation apparently caused Dee to seek out her father. She was surprised when her best friend was also her half-sister. Kenzi said that Dee had hoped their friendship would help her gain acceptance from their father. He wasn't interested. Dee couldn't handle that," Lee said.

Bill Adama looked at his son. He could hardly believe the story that his son was telling him. He knew it was the truth but it was still unbelievable.

"Are you going to talk to Dee," Bill asked.

"I hadn't thought about anything beyond Kenzi being alive. That's the most important thing to me," Lee said.

Adama sat and watched his son's nervous movements. He couldn't grasp how someone could hate their own sibling. He knew siblings fought. He had separated Lee and Zak thousands of times during their early years when they would get into scuffles.  
>Despite the fights, Lee and Zak were best friends.<p>

How anyone could hold such hatred for someone else that they would deliberatly put their sibling in harm's way just to fix a grudge was a painful thing for Adama to see.

Kara headed for Lee and Kenzi's quarters. He wanted to check on his sister.

Kara entered the room after getting the come in when she knocked.

"Morning sunshines," she said, sitting in the chair Lee had vacated several hours ago.

"I'm going to grab Kenzi's breakfast. Will you sit with her," Lee asked.  
>"Sure. Bring me some coffee," Kara asked, smiling at Lee. Lee shook his head and headed out the door.<p>

"How you feel today sis? Glad to be out of sick bay," Kara asked.  
>"Yes, but I feel like I'm under guard. Lee doesn't want to go back to duty on Pegasus because I can't go over there right now. He can't just leave his ship to babysit me," Kenzi said.<br>"He wants to be there for you. Did he act like this after the flight accident," Kara asked.  
>"Yeah, but he was a bit more standoffish. He went and did everything for me, but never told me how he felt. I'm glad he cares, but he can't ignore his duty because of me," Kenzi said.<br>"Adama gave him the time to spend with you. Lee's not abandoning anything. He wants to be with you. You have to let him do these things for you," Kara said.  
>"Thanks for the advice. Want to help me to the head," Kenzi asked, setting the covers on her bed aside.<p>

"Let me help you up. You're going to pull something if you don't get help," Kara said, slipping her arm under her sisters arms to help her up.

They shuffled out the door and up a bit to the head. Kara helped Kenzi in the door. "I can take it from here," she said.  
>Kara leaned against the sink, waiting for her sister.<p>

Kenzi exited the bathroom and washed her hands. "See I can do things for myself," Kenzi said.  
>They shuffled back to her quarters and Kara helped her into the bed.<p>

The walk exhausted Kenzi and she closed her eyes to keep the headache away and promptly fell asleep.

Kara sat in the chair Lee had been in that morning and watched her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

As Kenzi fell asleep, she thought back to what she had remembered from the time after the shooting.

FLASHBACK

Kenzi felt like she was swimming. She felt heavy. She couldn't remember what was going on; what had happened.

She cracked open her eye and realized she was in sick bay. She felt the pain in her shoulder at that moment and, suddenly, the events that lead to her place on this stretcher came rushing past her in vivid detail.

She remembered Doc Cottle talking to her through out the ride to sick bay.

Her mouth felt like she had cotton on her tongue. Doc Cottle saw his patient move her head and rushed to her.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Adama. You've had everyone here a little worried," he said, giving her a straw to sip the water he'd put by the bed.  
>"What happened," she asked.<br>"You were shot. I've repaired the damage, but it was quite extensive," he said.  
>"The baby," she asked, scared she'd let the one thing counting on her down.<br>"You're still pregnant. I don't know what will happen in the future, but you're still pregnant," he said.

"Thank you," she said, closing her eyes.

"Don't thank me. You'll be cursing me when that pain medicine wears off and before you ask, it's safe for the baby," Doc said. "Besides, I made a stupid promise to that husband of yours that I would save you. I couldn't lie," he said.

Kenzi smiled, glad he was teasing her. She hoped Lee would come back soon. She feel back asleep thinking of Lee.

She'd spent the next few days drifting in and out. She asked if she could return to her quarters to recover. Doc Cottle had been against the idea, but Kenzi assured him she would heal better if she was in her own bed with her husband.

Cottle agreed, but made Kenzi and Lee promise she'd take it easy and Doc made arrangements to check on her daily. She spent four day in sick bay before Doc decided she was stable enough to go home.

Kenzi had never been so glad to see a place in her life. Not only was she out of sick bay, but Lee was back where he belonged.

Kenzi had fallen asleep when they got home and felt Lee watching her while she was sleeping. She was touched by his concern and hoped he wouldn't go overboard like he had when she had her near fatal accident back on Caprica. She knew he had to be thinking about that accident and the one that killed his brother.

She called Lee out on his observing her while she was sleeping and he'd crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. She felt so comfortable and at peace. She never wanted to leave his arms again.

END FLASHBACK

The next morning, Kenzi awoke to find her husband wasn't in bed.

She carefully got out of the bed and went to the closet. She noticed his uniform was missing. She picked up the phone and called CIC.

"Combat, Gaeta."  
>"Felix is Lee there with the Admiral," she asked.<br>"He is, Lieutenant," he answered.  
>"Thank you," she said, hanging up the phone.<p>

She eased herself back on the bed, knowing Lee was just doing his job. She fell back into a fitful sleep dreaming of all the horrors that had happened to the couple since they had gotten back together. She was in the middle of a particularly frightening nightmare when Lee returned to their quarters.

"NO," Kenzi screamed.

Lee rushed to the bed and took his wife in his arms. "Hey, Daphne. It's OK. You're having a dream. You're fine," he said, stroking her hair and kissing the side of her head.  
>"Apollo," she whispered, looking at her husband.<p>

"Yeah. Sorry, I had to go to CIC and speak with dad. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," Lee said, leaning back on the bed, Kenzi's head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee spent another five days with Kenzi on the Galactica before Doc Cottle said she could return to the Pegasus, as long as she stayed on restricted duty. He said she could move around their quarters and venture out to the mess hall, but she was severely limited on what she could do. She figured she'd do administrative paperwork for the Admiral and Lee, taking that burden away from them.

Lee packed Kenzi's things into her bags and helped her into the wheelchair Doc insisted she use.

"I feel like an invalid," she said to her husband.

"If it's supposed to make you better, I'm going to make you do it," Lee said, kissing Kenzi.

She smiled at him, so grateful that they were together and happy.

Lee pushed the wheelchair to the Raptor and helped his wife onto the ship. They made the short flight to Pegasus and Lee again attended to his wife. The crew was on board the flight deck saluting her and Lee as they wheeled past.

"They seem glad to have you back," Kenzi said.  
>"Are you kidding? It's all for you," he said.<p>

Lee and Kenzi went to their quarters. Kenzi was surprised at the state of the room.

"Miss me much," she asked.

"Well, in addition to working out like a fiend, I cleaned while you were gone. Wanted things to be perfect when you came home," Lee said.

He put Kenzi in his arms and carried her bridal style to their bed on Pegasus. He sat down on the bed next to Kenzi.

"I'm so glad to be back. I miss Galactica, but I'm glad to be back in here with you," Kenzi said. She didn't tell Lee about her dislike for the ship because she thought it was a bad omen, but she hoped that, with her and Lee back on track, that things would be different.

Kenzi reached week sixteen of her pregnancy and was gradually taking on more responsibility. She wasn't allowed to do anything physical, but she was doing more administrative duties and arranging flight schedules.

That was the week that everything changed for Kenzi and Lee.

Lee had promised not to leave Kenzi's side or leave Pegasus without her. He wasn't going to fly Vipers until Kenzi had reached the safe point in her pregnancy.

Then Kara went missing. She had been sent back to New Caprica to retrieve something everyone in the leadership thought was important for the defeat of the Cylons. Kenzi hadn't understood what was happening. She just knew her sister was missing. She was worried about her sister, but had hope that things would turn out OK.

Lee told Kenzi he was going to find Kara.

This caused the first tense moment since Kenzi's shooting between the Adama's.

"You promised you wouldn't leave," Kenzi said, exasperated by her husband's willingness to leave her behind.

"I have to help Kara," he said.  
>"What about me," she asked.<p>

"It's only going to take a few days and I'll be back. You'll be fine," he said.

"That's not the point! What if something happens while you're there," Kenzi said, pleading with her husband.

"You can go and stay on Galactica. I'll jump in, get Kara and come back before the Cylons know I've been there," he said.

Kenzi sat on the bed, feeling defeated. She didn't understand why Lee couldn't make her his first priority. Why he was risking everything for her sister. Kenzi loved Kara and would miss her if she never came back, but she knew she'd die without Lee. It was that simple.

"Please, don't," she asked, hot tears falling down her cheeks as she saw his retreating form heading out the door.

Lee never heard his wife's pleas. He boarded the raptor and headed to the coordinates to jump.

Kenzi wanted to scream. She wanted to do something, anything to get rid of the awful ache she had in her chest. She felt like her heart was breaking.

She packed a small bag and headed to the flight deck and found Helo unloading crew onto the deck.

"Karl, can you give me a ride to Galactica," she asked.

"Sure, Kenz. Everything OK," he asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to go to Galactica for a while," she said. "Spend some time with the Admiral."

She boarded the ship and she and Helo headed back to Galactica.

She got off Galactica and headed toward the Admiral's office. He was surprised to find her standing in his office.

"Kenzi, what are you doing here," he asked.  
>"Lee wants to rescue Kara. Can you tell him, order him, not to go. Send someone else, please," she asked.<br>The Admiral regarded his daughter-in-law with concern. However, if they were to get Kara back, Lee was the only person that he was certain could bring her back.

"Kenzi, I understand your concern, but Lee's the only one with the skill to bring Kara back. You know that. You, Kara and Lee are the best we've got. You're out of commission. I have to go with my best man. I'm sorry Kenzi," the Admiral said.

Kenzi stood up from her chair and faced her father-in-law. "I know Lee's the best, but can't you put aside your feelings for Kara and think about Lee's best interests? You keep telling Lee how happy you are with the decisions he's made. How excited you are that we're married, yet you keep reminding him of what happened with Kara and Zak. Tell me, sir, would you rather have Kara standing here as Lee's wife and carrying on the Adama name," she asked him.

"That's unfair, Kenzi. I love you like my own daughter. I'm glad you and Lee are married. I know how much my son loves you," Adama said.

"Then don't let him go, please," she begged.

"I can't Kenzi. I couldn't even if I wanted to," Adama said.

"Thank you, sir. It's nice to know where everyone stands. Can you assign me some place to sleep? I'd rather remain here until Lee and Kara come home," she asked.  
>"Of course. The cabin you used before should still be available," the Admiral said.<p>

"Thank you, sir," she said.

Without another word, Kenzi left the Admiral standing behind his desk and headed to the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

She tossed her stuff on the chair and sat down on the bed, longing for things to be like they were before she'd gone back to the Pegasus.

Things were tense for Kenzi for the next two days until someone asked about Lee during dinner.

"Apparently, you didn't get the memo, guys. I have no idea where Lee is and I don't know where Kara went. They didn't tell me anything," Kenzi said.  
>"He's your husband. Why don't you know," a crew mate asked her.<br>"He went off to help my sister. I don't know what or why, but that's where he is now," Kenzi said.

She'd been locked up in her quarters for the last week and she was going crazy. Lee had been gone for days and there was still no word from Kara. She had ventured out of her room and was immediately bombarded with questions about her husband. She got her food and sat down at an unoccupied table. She was just taking her first bite when she was joined by Sam, Karl and Galen.

"Where's Lee," Galen asked.

Kenzi sat her fork on her tray. "I don't know," she said.  
>"Where's Kara," Sam asked.<br>Kenzi looked at him, her stare going dark. "I don't know and I don't FRAKKING care," she said, getting up from her seat and exiting the dining hall. She didn't know how long she could do this. It was pure hell not knowing where Lee was or why he felt he had to go with Kara.

All Kenzi knew was she had needed her husband and his support and he had gone off with Kara. She didn't know how she could compete with her sister; didn't know why she even bothered to try.

Kenzi went back to the CAG office. It was a place she normally felt comfortable but now she hated it. She was doing mindless paperwork because Doc refused to allow her to return to full duty. She didn't understand why Lee had gone away because she had needed him. She picked up the papers on the desk and started slinging them around the room. She yelled. She cried. She cursed his name. She was just about to totally break down when Sam came into the office. He'd heard the commotion and wanted to check on his friend.

"Kenzi! What the hell," he asked, wrapping his arms around her to calm her down and leading her to the bunk.

"Leave me alone, Anders. I mean it," she said through clenched teeth.  
>"Not until you tell me what the hell has happened," he said.<p>

"Lee went off with Kara," she said, daring him to say something.  
>Sam didn't understand. He didn't get what had happened.<br>"Why," he asked.  
>"Who the frak knows," she said.<p>

"Will you tell me what else is going on with you and the Major," he asked.

"Things were going good, I thought. Lee and I were back on the Pegasus. Doc says the baby seems fine and he is hoping to give me the green light in three weeks. Kara told Lee she was being sent back to New Caprica to find something to help defeat the Cylons. When she missed the rendezvous, Lee was sent after her. I begged Lee not to go. I even went to the Admiral and asked him to tell Lee not to go; order him if he had to, but the Admiral couldn't. He assured me that Lee would come back and everything would be fine," she said, tears pouring down her face.

She took a few breaths and Sam waited patiently for her to continue.

"I begged him before he left. Hoping to get him to stay, but he said he had to do this because he owed it to Kara and Zak. My husband took off with my sister and left his wife, his PREGNANT wife, behind on this ship waiting for him to return. I am supposed to be taking it easy and limiting my stress. Stupid because now I'm worried about my baby, my marriage and what exactly is going on with my sister and my husband," she said.

"Kenzi, I had no idea," he said, not really knowing what to say.

"It's frakked. A child I conceived in love with my husband is in a fragile state and he's putting me through this. I don't even have my sister to support me. My father-in-law didn't understand the need for me to have Lee with me right now," she said.

"You have your friends. I'm here," he said.  
>"Not the same, Sam. Just leave me alone. I need some time to think," she said.<p>

Sam, not wanting to leave her, got off the bunk and went to the door. "You sure," he asked.  
>"Get the frak out," she said. Sam ducked out the door leaving Kenzi with her thoughts.<p>

She went back to her cabin wanting nothing more than to grab a shower and go to sleep.

She gathered her stuff and headed into the showers.

As she stepped under the hot water, she became lost in her thoughts.

She had never asked Kara and Lee to explain their past relationship. Kenzi knew if Lee had met Kara before Zak, they would have had a relationship. However, despite the doubts that others would whisper, Kenzi knew Lee was her soul mate and she was his.

Just as she stepped out of the shower, she remembered the first time she had confronted Lee in the showers. It was the best night of her life and she couldn't understand why it was such a different time.

She changed into her clothes and headed back to her quarters.

She sat down on the couch and twisted her wedding ring. She remembered when Lee had put the ring on her finger during their wedding ceremony. They'd been so happy and so glad to have found each other again that they hadn't cared they had spent their night in the CAG office. They were together, that's what counted.

She twisted the ring off her finger. She turned the ring over and over between her fingers, watching the endless circle.

She took off her dog tags and placed the ring on the chain, just like she'd done before they had married.

Kenzi made a decision. When Lee returned, she was going to voice her fears and her feelings. If he understood, he could put the ring back on her finger, if not he was on his own because she wouldn't live like this.

She was getting ready for bed when the pain hit. It was horrible and excruciating and Kenzi feared the worst.

She got on the phone called Doc Cottle.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

The medics arrived within minutes and Kenzi was relieved. The pain wasn't as bad as it was at first, but she knew it could get worse. They loaded her on the stretcher and Doc Cottle looked her over. He saw the wide-eyed, scared gaze of Kenzi and knew she feared the worst.

"Get her there, NOW! Tell the Admiral his daughter-in-law is in trouble," Doc said before rushing after the stretcher.

Kenzi remembered the pain. She remembered the fear. She was scared to death and she didn't have the one person with her that she wanted. She didn't have Lee with her. She remembered asking for Lee before she slipping into that blackness that felt so warm and comfortable.

"What's the matter with her, Doc," the Admiral asked.

"What I was afraid would happen. Kenzi's miscarrying and she's bleeding. A lot. I'm going to try to save Kenzi, but I'm afraid the baby is lost," Doc said before heading back into the room with Kenzi.

"Frak it," Adama yelled, slapping his palm onto the wall. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened with Kenzi and Lee, this would happen when Lee wasn't on the ship. Adama wished he'd told Lee not to go and sent someone else. Wished he'd listened to Kenzi and her pleas to leave her husband with her. He didn't know if Kenzi would forgive him. He didn't know if Lee would forgive him or if Lee would forgive himself. Didn't matter. He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself.

Adama stood outside the curtain, waiting to see Kenzi. The least he could do was be with her during this time. He hoped that Lee would return to the ship soon because Kenzi needed him, now more than ever.

"Can I see her, Doc," Adama asked.  
>"Yeah, but she isn't doing much talking. She's still bleeding and I hope she levels off soon because she might slip into a coma. I'm going to get Tyrol in here. I know they are friends and maybe it will help her," Doc said, leaving to make a call.<p>

Adama approached the bed. The sight of Kenzi in a hospital bed, wasn't something he had ever wanted to see again, yet here he was.

Kenzi stirred in her bed. She felt herself being pulled back into the darkness but she heard what she thought was Bill Adama talking to her. Telling her to stay. She had so much to do and he was sorry about Lee.

"Kenzi, I should have listened to you. I had no idea this was going to happen, but I shouldn't have told Lee to get Kara. I shouldn't have been selfish in that regard. My son's place was at your side, taking care of you. I know how much he loves you. You have to forgive him because he's like me, can't show his feelings very well. He loves you, Kenzi. You complete him. I know that. I know you love him because you do so much for him. More than I realized. Please forgive this selfish, foolish old man. I'm so glad to have you as a daughter," he said.

He kissed Kenzi's forehead, praying she would hear him.

She tugged his hand. Bill looked at her and she cracked her eyes open slightly.

"You're not foolish," she said in a voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

"What about old," he asked.

"I'll give you that," she said, half smiling.

"You have to stay with us, OK. Lee's going to need you," Bill said.  
>"I'll try. Just in case, tell him I love him," Kenzi said before she gave in to the darkness and closed her eyes.<p>

Bill became alarmed and rang for the Doc. He rushed in and checked Kenzi.

"She's in a coma. It's touchy right now. She's gotta fight. She's gotta want to come back," Doc said.

Just then Galen Tyrol appeared in the doorway. "Is she," he asked, unable to voice his question.  
>"Coma. You want to sit with her? I know you're friends and she might enjoy you sitting here over her father-in-law," Adama said.<br>"Of course, sir," Galen said, sitting on the other side of Kenzi.

Adama backed out of the room and went back to CIC. He had to get Lee back here, as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Galen looked at his friend. Kenzi was a different kind of pilot. She understood his job and the jobs of his men. She never griped about them like the other pilots and she wasn't a snob. Cally had been her best friend next to Kara and she had enjoyed spending time with them both on and off duty.  
>Galen noticed Kenzi's wedding ring was missing. He checked her dog tags and saw it hanging from the chain. He knew Kenzi had worn the ring there before she and Lee had married. It was their way of being engaged. Galen carefully moved the chain so he could take it off Kenzi. He took the ring off and fastened the chain back around Kenzi's neck. He picked up her hand and put the ring back on her finger. He didn't care what had happened between Kenzi and Lee, but it didn't feel right with her not having the ring on her finger.<br>Satisfied he leaned back in the chair and started talking to Kenzi about the duty schedule for the day. He knew she might find it boring, but he thought she'd wake up and at least tell him to shut up or frak off. He smiled at the thought of that happening. He remembered the last time she'd called him boring.

"_Galen, shut up," she said to him._

_He shot her a look._

"_What," he asked._

"_Now I understand why you and Cally had the fight. You won't shut up and your boring. Do you think she wants to hear about work when you're not working," Kenzi asked._

"_Boring," he asked her._

"_Yes, boring. You need to talk to Cally about other stuff and leave work at work. Trust me. If Lee and I only talked about flying it would get pretty boring," she said._

"_What DO you and the Captain talk about," he asked._

"_Well, other stuff like his dad and Kara and you guys. Most of the time, though, we don't talk," she said, winking at Galen._

"_Oh, my gods, I don't want to know. I so don't need to know this," he said._

"_Go home and be with Cally. I'll finish this up. You need this time with her," she said, taking the wrench from his hand._

_He hugged her, thanked her and headed off to Cally and apologize for everything that had happened. Kenzi shook her head. "Some guys never learn," she said as he left the deck._

Kenzi had been a good friend to him throughout everything and Galen hoped everything would work out for his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

The next 24 hours a constant circle of friends coming to sit at Kenzi's bedside.

Sam had sat beside her bed for a few hours, wishing he could do something for his friend. Kenzi had helped him understand Starbuck, but he also got a better understanding of Kenzi through her relationship with Kara.  
>Sam found that Kenzi and Kara were a lot alike, but Kenzi had a quality about her that made her memorable. Starbuck was brash and cocky. Kenzi was quiet and reserved. He remembered Lee telling him that he thought Kenzi was the way she was because Kara was so outspoken all the time. 'But make no mistake, Kenzi's tongue is just as sharp as Starbucks,' Lee had said. Sam smiled at the memory. He prayed to the gods that Kenzi would return to her former self. For everyone.<p>

Helo had spent a few minutes with Kenzi. He had been Kara's best friend for a lot of years and understood the relationship the two sisters had. Kenzi had also been one of the few people who told him that sometimes you can't help who you love. Helo remembered the memory.

"_It's frakking stupid, you know that, right," Kenzi said to Helo._

"_What," Helo asked._

"_Being in love," she answered._

"_What about it," he'd asked.  
>"It makes you do stupid things in the name of it. No matter how stupid, inane or wrong you KNOW it is, love makes you do it," she said.<em>

"_I guess," he said._

"_Come on Helo. You're in love with a Cylon. Now, it's not the toaster kind of Cylon, but she's still part machine. The problem is, no matter how much your friends tell you it's wrong and you don't want to do, you do," she said.  
>Helo stopped what he was doing and looked at the Lieutenant. "I guess. Everyone is telling me being in love with Sharon was wrong, but I did it anyway," he said.<em>

"_Exactly. You can't help who you love. That's the whole point of love. Most times, you can't do a frakking thing about it. You can't help who you love," she said.  
>"You talking about you and the Captain," Helo asked.<br>"You can't help who you love," she had said before leaving the flight deck. Helo watched her walk away. He hoped she found what she was looking for with the Captain._

She had never judged him for what happened. She wasn't supposed to love Lee because of him being her superior officer. She couldn't help doing it because she loved him. Helo saw it every time they were together; every time he saw them apart. Lee and Kenzi were made for each other. He just hoped Lee pulled the stick out of his ass and realized it.

Athena sat with her friend. She knew Daphne had been the first person to truly support her marriage to Helo and their decision to raise their daughter. Athena and Daphne had spent many nights talking about life and love while Helo and Apollo had been flying their ships. Athena developed a close relationship with Daphne and wanted more than anything for her to survive.

"_Sharon, got a second," Kenzi said._

"_What," Sharon had asked, preparing for some verbal assault._

"_Congratulations," Kenzi said.  
>Sharon was taken aback. She hadn't expected this from the mouth of someone closest to the leadership on Galactica.<em>

"_Thanks," Sharon answered._

"_I know you're probably expecting some kind of verbal lashing, but I don't want to do that. You've given your word to this ship and you've fallen in love with Helo. That's enough for me. I'm glad you and Helo are happy together. We should be grateful to find happiness and love in this frakked up time," she said._

_Sharon was shocked when Kenzi had hugged her. "You're not Boomer. I don't know why everyone thinks you are supposed to be just like her. You're a different person all together," Kenzi said._

"_Thank you. That means a lot to have your trust and support," Sharon said, meaning every single word._

Athena had realized that, despite how some still viewed her, Kenzi had become a true friend to her and Athena knew she'd do whatever she had to in order to help her friend.

President Roslin stood next to Kenzi's bed. Her heart broke for the young woman. She hoped that Kenzi's strong spirit could rally back from this.

She knew what the death of Kenzi would mean, not just to the fleet, but to the lives of Bill and Lee.

She remembered Kenzi's outburst upon Roslin's decision to outlaw abortion.

"_With all due respect, Madame President, that's a frakked up rule," she had said, loudly._

"_I'm sorry you feel that way, Ms. Brennan, but you are entitled to your opinion and I'm the President and I can rule on matters as I see fit," Laura had said._

"_I understand that, but it's wrong. Outlawing abortion is going to make those that find themselves in that condition and not wanting to be to get them done by those that don't know what they're doing. How's it going to feel to have the blood of those woman who get botched procedures on your hands," Kenzi had asked._

"_No one is going to do this if it's outlawed. And if they do, I think it will be a few isolated incidents over the course of a few years," Roslin had said.  
>"With all due respect, President, but you're wrong. Woman are already seeking alternative practitioners because of this law. I can assure that if I wanted an abortion today, I could go to ANY ship on this fleet and find someone that will do it for a price. Doc Cottle never got anything for his services. Does that sound like a far situation," Kenzi had asked the president.<em>

"_We can't protect those that want to disobey the law. That's the chance they will take. If this race is to survive, we need children," Roslin said._

"_You going to order us to start frakking everyone in the hopes of producing children? Are we going to get a say as to who we have children with or will it turn into one big baby factory right her on Galactica," Kenzi challenged the President.  
>"You're out of like, Lieutenant Brennan," Roslin said.<br>"I apologize, but can't you see how stupid this is," she asked again.  
>"It's my decision and I'm going to stand by it," Roslin said.<br>"Then the blood is on your hands," Kenzi said, exiting the room._

Laura's respect for the Lieutenant had increased that day. Kenzi had presented a valid argument to Roslin and her staff. Roslin had stuck with her decision, but kept her eyes open for the illegal practitioners. She hoped Kenzi hadn't been serious, but Roslin was ready for anything.

Laura patted her hand and left sick bay. She went in search of Bill and see if they'd located Apollo and Starbuck.


	9. Chapter 9

Life events passed through Kenzi's subconcious mind while she was in her coma. She didn't get to pick the moments that passed through her head, but she felt herself stalling on certain moments in her life that defined who she was at this time.

She remembered meeting Lee on the courtyard and how much she thought he was a hot shot.

"_I've seen you around the courtyard," Lee said.  
>"Surprise, surprise. You've seen a lot of students because this is the fastest way to the hanger. You should know that. Want to try another one," the young woman said to him. <em>

_Lee was awestruck. He hadn't expected this woman to be so brash and he was finding himself liking her attitude._

_He took in the sight before him. The woman was petite, probably 5'4" and weighed maybe 100 pounds soak and wet, but he noticed she was definitely toned under her flight suit. It hugged her in all the right places and Lee couldn't help but stare at her. Her brunette hair was back in a braid. Her brillant green eyes stood out on her fair face. He figured she had a beautiful smile, but she was smirking at him at the moment and he was actually enjoying it._

"_You know, I have eyes up here," she said, using her finger to guide his chin upward. He hadn't noticed himself staring so obviously at the woman in front him._

"_Sorry," he said.  
>"Sorry means you'll never do it again. I somehow doubt you can keep that promise," she said, a twinkle in her eye.<em>

_She started to walk away from lee before he'd had a chance to respond. Before he could, however, she opened her mouth and said, "Maybe one day you'll get it right and find out my name BEFORE you stare at me so openly," she said, resuming her walk down the courtyard sidewalk._

_Lee had never been humiliated by a woman before and he hated that he'd been so rude and not gotten her name. He'd noticed her in the courtyard. He'd deliberately changed his schedule so he could catch her walking to her next class or the hanger. He couldn't stop thinking about the mystery woman._

_After several weeks of failed meetings and him not getting the courage to approach her since she was always with friends, particularly tall guys._

_Nearly a month and a half after their first meeting, Lee ran into her again on the courtyard._

"_Hi. Let's try this again. Hi, how are you? I'm Lee. Lee Adama," he said, stretching his hand out to her.  
>She looked him up and down before taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Kenzi. Kenzi Brennan."<em>

"_Well, Kenzi Brennan, would you like to have dinner with me one night," he asked her._

"_Sounds like it might be fun. There's just one small problem."  
>"And that is," he asked.<br>"I don't date pilots. They're stuck up hotshots," she said. _

_Lee's mouth came open in shock. _

_Kenzi flicked her finger to close his mouth. "But thanks for asking Lee Adama," she said, walking away._

_Lee asked her out every day for the next three months and Kenzi always refused. He didn't understand it. She constantly flirted with him, but she then acted like she wasn't interested. _

_He decided to give up his pursuit of Kenzi or 'Daphne' as she had been christened by her fellow pilots. He'd over heard that his relentless pursuit of her had caused several to comment on her nickname being Daphne. Seeing it painted on the side of her Viper proved it wasn't a call sign that she could easily forget._

_Six months later, Lee ran into Kenzi at a restaurant. She had been stood up for a date and Lee had broken up with a woman he had been seeing for a few months. _

"_Private Brennan. Nice to see you," he said.  
>"Lieutenant Adama. Pleasure," she said.<em>

"_Are you alone," he asked.  
>"Stood up. Apparently I've found, yet another guy, who doesn't like that his girlfriend is a pilot," Kenzi said.<em>

"_Guy doesn't know what he's missing," Lee said.  
>Lee sat with Kenzi and they talked all through the evening. They'd even gone back to Kenzi's apartment to continue their discussion because they found they truly enjoyed each others company.<em>

_Before they knew it, the sun was rising on Caprica._

"_Frak. I'm sorry, Kenzi. You must be exhausted," Lee said.  
>"No, I'm having too much fun talking to you. You're not at all what I expected. You're not a bad guy, Lee," Kenzi said.<em>

"_Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself because I am, too. Do you have plans for the day," he asked her._

"_Luckily, I don't have anything planned for a few days. I'm getting my fighter training here on Caprica, so I get to stay home. You," Kenzi asked._

"_I have a week and a half until I start training the next group of pilots," Lee said._

"_Wonder how many of them will wash out in the beginning," Kenzi said, smiling at Lee._

"_Well, I guess we're going to be here together," Lee said.  
>"Yeah, I guess so," Kenzi said.<em>

_The sexual chemistry in the room was thick and both of them could sense it._

_Kenzi looked and saw her hand was on Lee's knee. She slowly dragged her gaze upward toward his face. The look of longing in his eyes sent Kenzi on sensory overload. She felt everything and nothing at the same time._

_He reached up and removed the clip that held her hair half off her face. The brunette waves fell across her shoulders, bouncing as she looked away from him. He guided her face back to him. He loved looking at her and was enthralled by her beauty._

"_You're beautiful," he whispered._

_Kenzi looked into his eyes. "You're going to a lot of trouble just to get a frak," Kenzi said, pressing her cheek into his hand that was on her face._

"_Trust me, I'm not after that. Not with you," he said._

_Kenzi closed her eyes, sensing what was coming. When Lee's lips claimed hers, Kenzi saw stars. _

_He started gently, as if testing the waters. When Kenzi responded, he pressed harder as if tasting her. When Kenzi's arms wrapped around his neck and played with the nape of his neck, Lee let a hiss escape his mouth. His senses were on overdrive. It was like being in a launching bay and being sent into space. He couldn't believe what was happening. _

_For months she had occupied his thoughts and now, after dreaming about kissing her, he was. It was unlike anything he could have imagined._

_She pressed herself into him and he leaned back on the couch, taking Kenzi by the waist to straddle him._

_She pulled back and put her feet on the floor. _

_Lee was alarmed. Had he crossed the line? He was about to apologize for his behavior when Kenzi took his hand and pulled him up. He wrapped his arms around her and they started kissing again. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He tugged at the top she was wearing. She let him pull it over her head before she slipped his shirt off and it glided to the floor._

_Soon they were tripping over furniture as they kissed their way to Kenzi's bedroom. They landed on the bed with a soft thud, causing Kenzi to laugh.  
>Lee loved the sound she made and he longed to do it again.<em>

_Kenzi looked up at him, her hands caressing his face. She didn't say another word. She pulled his face toward hers and soon they became lost in a passion that a first time can bring._

_Hours later, Kenzi was in Lee's arms, euphoric about the whole experience. Lee sensed she was thinking and kissed her forehead. "What," he asked.  
>Kenzi faced him, her body supported by her elbows. <em>

"_I have a confession to make," she said.  
>"What? Are you married or something? Have a boyfriend," he said. He was teasing and he hoped to the gods that none of that was true.<em>

"_Married, no. Boyfriend, depends on what you call yourself. But that's not it," she said.  
>"If you want to call me your boyfriend, I'm in. I've never felt like this in my life, Kenzi," he said.<em>

"_Me neither, but you should know something. That was my first time," she said._

_Lee tried to hide the shock on his face, but was certain he was unsuccessful. Kenzi's face held shock herself and she looked on the verge of tears._

"_Oh, baby, no. It's not that. Frak. Listen, I had no idea. I'm shocked that you had never done that before. You were truly amazing. I'm honored to have shared that with you," he said.  
>"Really? It's not weird or anything," she asked him. It was a subject that had always made her uncomfortable. Her sister, Kara, talked about her escapades all the time and that's probably why Kenzi hadn't frakked anyone until she met Lee.<em>

"_No, I think it's wonderful. You continue to surprise me Kenzi Brennan," Lee said, kissing her. "Wait, are you OK," he asked. He'd remembered his first time and the girl he was with had had a difficult time for a few hours afterward. She had enjoyed the experience at the time, but the aftermath had taken away the enjoyment and meaning. Lee had felt horrible._

"_I'm fine. Why," she asked._

"_Just that I've heard that it's painful for a woman her first time. I don't want to hurt you," he said, taking her in his arms again._

"_I've never felt better in my life. I thought it was supposed to be painful and embarrassing, but it wasn't," she said.  
>She smiled at Lee and they started kissing again. After another trip around the bed, Kenzi needed food.<em>

_They had spent the weekend in Kenzi's apartment before Lee had to go home and get clean clothes. _

_Their assignments had them living on Caprica for the next 18 months. After they'd been together for three, rarely leaving their respective apartments, Kenzi asked Lee a question._

"_Do you think we should move in together? We're either here or at my apartment. Maybe we should move into one or find one we both like. Makes more sense that way," she said._

_Lee thought about her suggestion and agreed with her. "Where do you want to live," he asked.  
>"Well, I personally like my apartment because it is bigger," she said.<br>"That's true. This place is kind of small. Do you want to move into your place and then we can look for something else," he asked.  
>"Maybe," she had said.<em>

_They moved into Kenzi's apartment and settled into a routine that was domestic and exciting. They cooked and spent time together and went out on dates with their friends. _

_They knew they were in love with each other right away. A couple that couldn't get enough of each other._

Kenzi wasn't aware of anything but that memory. She wanted to get lost in it and enjoy the bliss she'd felt while back on Caprica.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite not wanting to, Kenzi had no control over her self-conscious mind at this stage of the game.

"_All right, nuggets. Today is your training flight. If you don't think you can handle it, beg off now. I will not have a pilot in the cockpit that can't handle themselves," Kenzi said, looking over the trainees. She had taken the flight instructor position after her sister was transferred to Galactica, after the death of her fiancee. She had never met Zak and only talked about him with her sister. Kenzi wasn't aware the Lee was Zak's brother. Lee wasn't aware that Kenzi and Kara were related._

_Kenzi didn't know why she'd never put it together that Kara and Lee were talking about the same Zak. Of course, Lee hadn't talked about him by name because it was too hard for him. _

_Kenzi was prepared for the preflight. All her trainees were in their cockpits ready to see if they had what it took. Kenzi had faith in her teaching abilities, but she didn't have blind faith in the pilots._

_Lee knew Kenzi was supposed to fly with her trainees today, so he'd left the Fleet headquarters to catch the flight. He positioned himself with a group of eager cadets, hoping for a shot at flying._

_The flight was perfect for the first 30 minutes. Then, during the weapons free drill, one of the cadets got nervous. Kenzi tried talking them down, but they weren't listening. _

_While Lee was watching, the cadet flew directly into Kenzi's Viper. The explosion was deafening. The trainee had ejected and was floating to safety. _

_Lee's heart stopped. He couldn't see Kenzi. He hadn't seen her eject and he immediately thought the worst had happened. He ran toward the explosions, seeing Kenzi's plane hit the ground._

_Crews responded and Lee was pushed to the edge of activity. He couldn't get close to see what had happened, but he felt like screaming because he knew, almost certainly, that Kenzi was dead._

_Kenzi hit eject just as the other Viper collided with hers. The explosion knocked her unconscious and she was hit by a piece of debris from the plane, causing severe injuries. Her last thought was that she was sorry Lee had to go through this again._

_Lee looked behind him and saw a pilot's ejection seat floating to the ground. He ran toward it and saw it was Kenzi. He called the medics to his location and ran toward his love. Her helmet was cracked and she appeared to have serious injuries. The medics cut her out of her chair and put her on a stretcher, rushing her to the hospital._

_It took two hours for the doctor to tell anyone Kenzi's condition. Her mother arrived and Lee couldn't believe her mother's attitude about the accident. "She knew this would happen," she had said. She notified the doctor not to bother her unless her daughter died. She'd done all she could for her._

_Lee had wanted to scream at the woman for her callous disregard of Kenzi. Kenzi had mentioned her mother and she weren't exactly friendly. He hoped her father had been contacted because he knew Kenzi was close to him._

_The doctor eyed Lee with concern. "Are you with Miss Brennan," he asked._

"_I'm her boyfr...fiancee. We live together," he said. He hoped that being her fiancee would change how they viewed him and give him information._

"_Of course. Miss Brennan is very critical. She has a concussion and a broken leg. However we're most concerned about the internal bleeding. We've stabilized her and are taking her to surgery. We'll let you back before she goes in, if you would like," he said.  
>Lee nodded and followed the doctor back to see Kenzi. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. <em>

_Her face was red, like she had a sunburn, and swollen. Her left eye was starting to blacken. Her hair was matted with blood from the cut on the side of her head. Thanks to her flight suit, her skin hadn't been scraped, but her leg was swollen from the injury. _

_Lee couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he lost Kenzi. He was determined to see her through this, marry her and keep her safe and by his side._

_He kissed her face and told her he loved her. The orderlies rushing around to take Kenzi to the operating room to repair the internal damage. Lee was left sitting in her hospital room, reminding him of the viewing the family had for Zak following his death. He'd never made it out of his cockpit alive._

_Kenzi's memories of that day had come from Lee's recollection of the accident._

_All Kenzi remembered was the pain she felt physically and the pain she saw reflected on Lee's face as he watched her recover._

_She had survived the accident and Lee remained at her side, staying at the base instead of flying, so he could be near her._

_She was out of commission for six weeks. After that time, she was allowed to return to full duty and Lee resumed his flight teaching duties. She returned as an instructor as well, but wasn't flying. At least that's what Lee had thought. _

_Kenzi didn't need to hear him to tell he was pissed at her the day he'd arrived to surprise her and she was landing a Viper._

"_What! Are you frakked," he'd asked her._

"_I was flying," she said._

"_I know, but do you think you should get back in the cockpit after what happened," he said._

"_It wasn't my fault and I'm fine now. I have to get back up there, Lee. You know how much I love flying," she had said._

"_I thought we'd agree you wouldn't fly any longer," he said._

"_No, you SAID I wasn't going to fly any longer. I can make my own decisions," she said to him before turning around and heading to the locker room to change out of her flight suit._

_Lee had left and headed for home. He was glad Kenzi was back to 100 percent, but he was also upset that she hadn't given his feelings any consideration._

_Kenzi came home and found Lee sitting at the dining room table, eating dinner._

"_Still mad," she asked, getting a plate for herself._

"_I'm not mad. I'm scared," he said._

"_It's a risk we take as pilots, Lee. You know that," she said._

"_I know that, but I can't stand the thought of losing someone else I love because of a flight accident. You survived this one. How can you be sure you will the next one," he asked, putting his fork on his plate._

"_How can you? Don't you think I worry about you all the time when you're off flying? Don't you think I worry I'M going to get the call about an accident. I love you, but if you're trying to put me in some kind of box, I won't stay," she said._

_Lee eyed Kenzi. He cleared his throat and told her of his promotion. "I'm supposed to head to Picon for some training before returning here to a Captain rank," he said._

_Kenzi jumped out of her seat and hugged him. "That's great," she said._

"_I want you to come with me," he said._

"_I don't think they'll transfer me," she said. "I'll stay and you can come back when you're training is done," she added._

"_I want to marry you," he said._

_Kenzi stood up. "Marriage? That's a huge step, Lee," she said._

"_I know, but we've been together for a while now and I thought you might like to get married," he said._

"_I would love to marry you," she said._

"_Good. You can resign your commission and come with me as my wife. You can get something back here after my training is done," he said.  
>Kenzi looked at him like he'd grown three heads. "Resign? No," she said.<em>

"_Come on, Kenzi. You can come with me if you're a civilian," he said._

"_This is because you don't want me to be a pilot. You want to protect me. News flash, Lee: I can take care of myself. You met my mom, you know I didn't get any help from her growing up. I can make my own decisions," she said._

"_Please, Kenzi," he asked._

"_When do you leave for your training," she asked, turning away from him._

_Lee reached out to touch her shoulder, but Kenzi stepped out of his touch. "Tomorrow afternoon," he said._

"_Fine," she said. She kissed him before heading into their bedroom and putting her stuff into a bag. Lee stood dumbstruck as Kenzi left their apartment. Lee ran outside after her, but she had disappeared with the crowd. _

_His spirit crushed, he went back inside and sat on the couch. He knew he had to get ready to leave, but he didn't want to go. He wanted to be with Kenzi, but he couldn't handle the thought of her dying like his brother._

_He left the apartment the next morning to leave for Picon. Kenzi arrived shortly after he'd left and gathered her things._

_She left a note for Lee telling him that she loved him and wanted to marry him, but she couldn't marry him until he accepted her choices. She wished him a happy life and hoped the gods smiled upon him. _

_When Lee arrived back from his training he wasn't surprised to see Kenzi had left. He'd been expecting it, but seeing her stuff gone was almost too much for him to take._

_Kenzi hadn't expected to leave him, but moving to another apartment and taking a posting outside of Fleet headquarters, assured Kenzi she wouldn't run into Lee. When she had the opportunity to go for advanced fighter training in the new Vipers, she jumped at the chance. _

_Then the Cylons hit._

Kenzi wanted to come out from the darkness, but the effort was too great. She sank deeper into the abyss and remembered more of her past with Lee.


	11. Chapter 11

_Kenzi Brennan was on his ship. She wasn't dead. _

_Lee Adama was on the ship. He wasn't dead.  
>Those were the thoughts both of them had the minute they laid eyes on each other. Lee had thought Kenzi had moved on after their breakup. <em>

_Kenzi was certain he had moved onto another woman, probably more beautiful than her. She wanted so badly to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say._

_Then she'd run into Dee._

"_Couldn't hold onto Lee, could you," Dee asked her.  
>"It's none of your frakking business. Lee and I broke up, simple as that. Happens in this world," she said, turning her attention back to the memo she was reading.<br>Dee leaned over her shoulder and said in Kenzi's ear, "I know what you saw in him. He's an animal in bed," Dee said before leaving the room._

_Kenzi had tried not to react to Dee's goading, she didn't want anyone to guess her relationship or former relationship with Apollo. She got up from the chair and exited the room, preparing to cry herself to sleep in her bunk._

_That wasn't easy when she saw Dee kissing Lee in the middle of the corridor. Kenzi knew Dee was doing it just to stick it to Kenzi. As much as Kenzi hated it, it was working._

_Two days later, Kenzi confronted Dee which led to Kenzi confronting Apollo in the shower. _

That little incident started everything that led to her marrying him, getting pregnant, getting shot, fighting with him and then, ending up here.

Kenzi's mind was racing. If being with Lee was so painful, why should she stick around.

Then Kenzi had another moment.

_**She stood in a temple. She had never seen it before, but she knew it was a temple. She found herself in the company of Six. **_

"_**You're confused," she said to Kenzi.**_

"_**Frak yeah! How are you in my dream," she asked.**_

_**Kenzi couldn't explain it, but she knew there was no one that could harm her here. **_

"_**You're not confused by that. You're confused about your love for Lee," Six said.**_

_**Kenzi watched Six walk around the circle, the bright light always staying on her left shoulder. **_

"_**Yes. I don't know if it's worth it any longer," she said.**_

"_**Why do you say that," Six asked.**_

"_**Because we have so much pain when we're together, such baggage. How is that healthy? How is that good for anyone," Kenzi asked.  
>"You love him," Six said.<strong>_

"_**I do," Kenzi answered.  
>"Would you die for him," she asked.<strong>_

_**Kenzi nodded her head, knowing she'd give her life if necessary so Lee could live.**_

"_**That's why. It will be worth it. You just have to have faith in your love for him, his love for you and that God will carry you through," she said before disappearing.**_

Kenzi felt the darkness getting lighter. She sensed Lee was closer and she had to hold on, for his sake.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have Apollo," Gaeta exclaimed. He turned the transmission on full and everyone was excited to hear the voice of their Major.

"Galactica, Apollo. Have Starbuck and are on the way home," he said.

"Major, this is the Admiral. Would you bring yourself and Starbuck to Galactica. There's been an emergency," the Admiral said.

Apollo agreed and in short order the Raptor was on the flight deck and Lee was out of it in two seconds.

"It's Kenzi. She's in sick bay," Helo told him upon his arrival.

He rushed out of the Raptor with Kara on his heels. Her ship had crashed and she'd been stranded on the planet out running Cylons until Lee had saved her.

"What the frak happened to my wife, Karl," Lee asked.  
>"You should get to sick bay. Everyone's been by to sit with her for the last 24 hours," he said.<p>

"How bad," Lee asked, scared of the response.

"Bad," Helo responded.

Lee ran through the halls of Galactica, desperate to get to his wife and find out what had happened to her.

When he arrived in sick bay he saw his father conferring with Doc Cottle.  
>"Where is she," he demanded.<br>"She's back there, but she's in a coma," the doctor said.  
>"What happened," he asked.<br>"I'm sorry, Lee, but she lost the baby. She lost a lot of blood and I'm worried about her. She's been out of it for the last 24 hours," Doc said.

"I need to see her," Lee said, trying not to cry. "I NEED TO SEE HER," he screamed.

Doc pointed to the bed behind the curtain and Lee took the curtain and heard the swishing sound the track made as he opened the curtain.

He saw Kenzi, sleeping on the bed looking pale and vulnerable.

Lee immediately collapsed on the chair. His legs were unable to support the tremendous weight he suddenly felt on his body. He grabbed her hand and prayed she'd recover.

Lee stayed with Kenzi for another 24 hours. He refused to eat, sleep or shower. He wanted to be there when Kenzi woke up.

"She has to wake up soon. If not, it might mean the coma is permanent," Cottle said to Lee.

"Come on, Kenzi. Come back. We have so much stuff to plan," Lee said.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the bed.

Kenzi heard her husband calling for her. She heard the desperation and love in his voice. 'You can't leave a man that shows that much emotion over you,' she thought to herself.

Then Lee felt Kenzi's hand move. He felt her squeeze his fingers and his grin was a mile wide. His blue eyes searched her half-open green ones, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Kenz," he asked.

"Hi, Lee," she said.

Lee smiled at his wife and thanked the gods she was going to make it. "I was worried to death about you," he said.

"What happened," she asked.

Lee hated having to tell her this, but he was glad that he could tell her and not Cottle.

"You miscarried and lost a lot of blood. You got here nearly two days ago," Lee said.  
>"I lost the baby," Kenzi asked, unable to fathom.<p>

"Yeah. I'm so sorry," Lee said.  
>Kenzi blinked at the tears in her eyes. She had been so careful and it still hadn't helped her. She didn't feel anything. The tears slipped down her cheeks. She wasn't aware of them until she felt Lee's fingers on her face, wiping them away.<br>Kenzi knew she needed to talk to Lee, but she was in too much pain, both mentally and physically. She fell back asleep, Lee holding her hand.

It was during that time that Kenzi had a dream. Or what she thought was a dream.

_**She was on a Cylon Basestar. She recognized it from the one time she had been on a boarding party to check out a ship. She didn't understand why she was on one again. **_

_**She heard someone walk up behind her and she turned around quickly and saw Six approach her. She as followed by an Eight.**_

"_**What the frak," Kenzi said.**_

"_**Kenzi, we've been waiting for you," Six said.**_

"_**How? I'm not a Cylon," she said.**_

"_**What makes you so sure," Eight asked.**_

"_**Because I would have died from that gunshot wound. Why save me when I can resurrect myself. That's a no brainer," Kenzi said.**_

"_**You are right. You're not a Cylon, but you are our future," Six said.**_

"_**And how is that," she asked.**_

"_**Your child will be the father of our race," Six said while Eight looked slightly annoyed.**_

"_**How can my child be the father of your race," Kenzi asked.  
>"Because he is destined to be a great leader. He will lead both human and Cylon into peace," Six said.<strong>_

"_**Mind telling me when that might happen," Kenzi asked.  
>"When you recover from the loss of this child," Six said.<strong>_

"_**You mean I am going to lose this baby," Kenzi asked, tears filling her eyes.**_

"_**You will have another. Do not despair," Six said.**_

_**Just as Kenzi was about to ask more questions, she found herself back on Galactica.**_

The dream affected Kenzi profoundly because she didn't know how the Cylons fit into this whole situation.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later, Kenzi was discharged from sick bay and, again, in the care of her husband.

She got back to the cabin she had on Galactica and sat on the couch.

She decided she needed to have a talk with Lee, despite everything that had happened.

"We need to talk," she said.  
>Lee faced his wife and wondered if she wanted to talk about the baby or if there was something else on her mind.<p>

"You left me," she said.  
>"I didn't leave you. I went to help Kara," he said.<br>"Exactly. You went off with my sister," she said.

"NO! I went to bring her back," he said  
>"Doesn't matter. You weren't here when I needed you," she said.<p>

"I'm always there for you," he said, challenging her.  
>"Really? Then tell me where you were when I was losing our daughter in sick bay. I lost so much blood Doc was worried about me again and I got another transfusion. Tell me where you were when I was crying from the pain and the fear? Tell me why I got comforted by Galen, our other friends and your father. Tell me why you arrived after that. Tell me," she yelled despite her weakened state.<br>If Lee hadn't been sitting he would have passed out. Never had Kenzi been so vocal with her anger and never had she lashed out at him so harshly.

"Do you have feelings for my sister," she asked him.

Lee's face got white. He wasn't in love with Kara. He knew that but he wondered if he didn't love the idea that she was with his brother and, so, his brother wasn't totally gone.

"I'm not in love with your sister nor am I having an affair," Lee said.

"Do you understand why I'm so frakking pissed at you? You weren't there when I needed you the most," she said.  
>Lee took his wife in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said.<br>"I named her," she said.  
>"What did you pick," he asked. They had been discussing baby names a few weeks before and they hadn't agreed on anything on their lists. Lee had hoped they had a name picked out before the baby arrived. Now, that was pointless.<p>

"Laurel Lee Adama," Kenzi said.  
>"That's beautiful," he said, tears coming down his face. He couldn't believe he was mourning for his child for the second time. Having a name made it all the more real for Lee. He didn't understand why the gods were punishing them.<p>

Lee wrapped Kenzi in his arms and looked at her. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I've been taking you for granted and I can't understand why I was trying to ruin our happiness. Can you ever forgive me for the way I behaved, again," he said.  
>"I love you, Lee. I forgive you, but I might not trust you for a while. Being abandoned isn't an easy feeling to get past," she said, leaning into his arms.<p>

"I understand," he said, holding his wife.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Kenzi interrupted the moment.

"I had a dream while I was in sick bay," she said.  
>"About what," Lee asked.<br>"I was on a Cylon ship. Six told me not to worry because my son, OUR son, would be the savior of both races. A son," she said, looking at Lee.

"Does that mean we're having another child at some point," Lee asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that's what Six said and she was so happy when she told me about it. She said I had to get passed the loss of this child so I could be prepared for the welcoming of our son," she said.

"Interesting dream," he said.  
>Kenzi cuddled closer to Lee, taking his hand in hers. "I'm wondering if it was really a dream," Kenzi said, looking into Lee's blue eyes.<p> 


End file.
